


Mates or Pack?

by GoringWriting



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha Gwaine (Merlin), Alpha Lancelot (Merlin), Alpha Leon (Merlin), Alpha Percival (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awesome Morgana (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), BAMF Morgana (Merlin), Camelot, Canon-Typical Violence, Courting Rituals, F/F, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Hunith Dies (Merlin), King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Merlin is a Little Shit, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Omega Verse, Protective Gaius (Merlin), Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Gwaine and Lancelot were ready for just another regular day of knights training. Unfortunately, that does not happen due to the appearance of an old friend. One who may turn everything everyone knows about the two alphas upside down.
Relationships: Gwaine/Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallenQueen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/gifts), [stellecraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/gifts).



"When the other knights get back from patrol we will run a few training exercises with them," Arthur says and Leon nods. Gwaine rolls his eyes at Lancelot who gives him the 'Gwaine act respectable' look.

"Sire, when we were out patrolling we came across an omega who had been acted by Alphas. We took him to see Gaius," one of the newer knights says and Gwaine tenses. He hates when omegas get hurt. Lancelot does too. It's one of the only things they have in common.

"And the Alphas?" Arthur asks.

"Dead."

"You killed them?"

"No...the omega did Sire, all three of them. He also seemed very against seeing a physician," the kid says.

"The omega killed three alphas?" Sir Leon says and Gwaine rolls his eyes. Poor thing is only used to Court and lower town omegas. He's never met a fer...wait.

"This omega, did he have black hair?" Gwaine asks.

"Yes sir."

"Blue eyes?" Lancelot asks and Gwaine glances at him. How would he know...

"Ears that stick out?"

"Yes."

"Scar?" Gwaine asks, because that's the only way to be sure.

"Over his left cheek...do you know...?"

"Merlin," Gwaine breathes, a smile on his face. He sees Lancelot glance at him.

"How do you know Merlin?" He demands and Gwaine rolls his eyes.

"Who is Merlin?" Percival asks looking between them.

"That would be me," a voice says behind them and they all turn. Standing there is a thin black haired man, with familiar blue eyes, ears that stick out, and a scar over his left cheek. Apparantly he'd been walking with Gaius.

"Merlin," Gwaine says immediately pulling the omega into his arms and burying his nose in his hair. They do this everytime. They can communicate better with their scents than their words and have no one he wiser.

"If you think I'm calling you Sir Gwaine you've gone off," Merlin says stepping back and giving Lancelot a huge smile.

"You're finally a knight of Camelot...just like you always wanted. I'm so happy for you Lancelot," Merlin says with the biggest grin on his face. The other alpha pulls him into arms and ruffles his hair. Sending his scent into the air.

"Sire, Merlin was looking for the Knight that took his dagger. He would like to request its return," Gaius says.

"He can speak for himself," Merlin says pulling away from the two alphas.

"Sorry. I've become far too used to Court and town omegas," the physician says.

"The Knight said you were hurt?" Lancelot says.

"It was a scratch. Barely broke through the leather of my jacket. But you know Alpha Knights. They see omega and a tiny bit of blood and go, I must save this poor defenseless creature, even through they just killed three alphas," Merlin says.

"Then why didn't you knock some respect into them?" Gwaine asks.

"And pass up a free ride to Camelot? You know I'm an opportunist Gwaine," Merlin says.

"You were coming to Camelot?" Lancelot asks.

"I wanted to see the kingdom the two alphas I tolerate seemed to actually like. Besides I've been everywhere once and now that some things have changed I thought it was a perfect time. It's not my fault a couple of prats thought I'd be a pushover. Now, Sir Knight, may I please have my dagger back?"

"Uh...Sire?" The poor thing asks looking at Arthur completely lost.

"I don't see why he can't have it back. It's his property," Arthur says and the dagger gets handed over to Merlin and he slips it back beneath his jacket.

"Is that the dagger I gave you?" Gwaine asks.

"Yes," Merlin says looking confused. Gwaine shoots a smug grin at Lancelot.

"I see you're wearing the neckerchief and bag I have you," Lancelot says.

"And the jacket I gave you," Gwaine adds.

"Ah...I see what is happening here. Yes you useless alphas this omega did keep and use your gifts. And yes I received gifts from other alphas. If your egos are going to continue to give me a headache then please take the posturing outside," Merlin says.

"That's no way to speak to two knights of Camelot," the poor baby knight says and Gwaine wonders if he'll have to attend funeral rights later today.

"You're young so I'm going to let you have a pass this one time," Merlin says.

"Besides, Merlin's known me longer than I've know anyone here," Lancelot says.

"Same here...how long have you known him?" Gwaine asks only to get hit on the back of the head.

"Alphas, I swear, two of you can't be in the same room for half a day without having to compare knot sizes," Merlin mutters and Gwaine loses it at the look on Leon's face.

"Careful Merlin, you might turn Leon the same color as his hair," he says.

"Sire," Gaius says reminding everyone that the older Beta is in fact still there.

"What is it Gaius?"

"You know how I've been considering taking on an apprentice, one who preferably has magic so that healing is much easier?" The physician says.

"Wait..." Lancelot says and Gwaine catches on as well.

"Merlin has agreed to take the position, if you are agreeable Sire," Gaius says and Gwaine thinks his face is going to split from the size of the grin on his face.

"Really? You're going to stay in Camelot?" Lancelot says.

"Well, now that I know you're both here I have to. Someone has to keep your sorry tails out of trouble," Merlin teases.

"What's all this then?" A voice says and they turn to find Gwen and Morgana coming down the hall.

"Lady Morgana," they all say and Lancelot pulls Merlin into a bow. Then Gaius is quickly explaining everything because he can do in minutes what would normally take them hours to say.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Merlin. Gwen and I were going to watch the Knights train. It is dull but the gossip is lovely," Morgana says.

"An excuse to watch Lancelot and Gwaine get knocked on their tails? Lead the way My Lady. Also it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Gwen. It is nice to know another Omega," Merlin says as the sister to the king drags him off.

"That is a friendship that definitely cannot be allowed. I shudder at the amount of trouble those two could get into," Lancelot says.

"So..." Leon says drawing their attention back to the other knights.

"Why didn't either of you tell us that you were courting an omega?" Elyan asks frowning when Gwaine and Lancelot both burst out laughing.

"One does not court Merlin," Lancelot says.

"One simply stands by his side or gets out of his way," Gwaine chuckles.

"Do you think we could convince him to train with us after the evening meal?" Lancelot asks.

"Doubtful, you know how he is. As soon as the sun goes down he's asleep," Gwaine says.

"Perhaps in the morning?"

"I'll be damned if I wake at the crack of dawn to train, just to train again at midday," Gwaine says as he and Lancelot move faster than the other knights towards the fields. Leaving the others behind.

"Does anyone want to explain what just happened?" Arthur says but the progression remains silent on the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin leans against the fence. Morgana   
is seated next to where he is standing. Gwen at her side.

"So, Merlin. How long have you known Sir Gwaine and Sir Lancelot?" Lady Morgana says as she settles in her seat.

"Six years," Merlin says.

"That's a long time," Morgana says.

"Yes. We've grown quite close," Merlin says and chuckles when Gwiane shoots him a look to make sure he's watching as he takes down a knight that seems like he could bench press Merlin himself.

"It will definitely be nice to have another omega around the castle," Gwen says.

"Are the alphas respectful?" Merlin asks. If they aren't he'll have to find the kingpins and take them down first so the others know not to trifle with the omegas.

"Yes. Very respectful. The ones under Uther were a bit... traditional but Arthur did away with them."

"If anyone gives you trouble Gwen, or you Lady Morgana, you may be an alpha but you are still a woman and a target, I will happily deal with them," Merlin says.

"Oh? Have you dealt with alphas before?" Morgana asks.

"Just this morning I killed three. My scar is from the first one I ever killed," Merlin says and nods in Gwaine's direction so he'll pay attention to his match and not on getting Merlin's attention.

"I did notice the daggers in your sleeves," Morgana says.

"Excellent eye my Lady. I am adequate with a number of weapons as well as magic," Merlin says and it's freeing in saying that outloud. In Camelot of all places.

"Would you teach me? Druids and other magic users have been slow to come to Camelot since the ban was raised. But also I would like to learn weapons as well," Morgana says.

"It would be my honor, my lady. And you Gwen? Would you like to learn to defend yourself?" Merlin asks.

"Yes. If Lady Morgana is agreeable," Gwen says.

"I would love for you to join us," she says.

"I will send word to you both once I have settled in and we can begin," Merlin says and turns back to the knights only to get a face of mud and Gwaine looks like he's a out to get murdered.

"Merlin I am so sorry!"

"Start running," Merlin says stretching.

"Merlin!"

"One."

"Merlin think about this!"

"Two"

"Merlin, please!"

"Three." Merlin says grinning. 

Time to take down an alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin lets the wind rushing past him as he chases Gwaine egg him on. He can hear Lancelot laughing and probably teases Gwaine about running away but Merlin doesn't care. 

He has an alpha to punish.

One of the first things Lancelot ever taught him was how to scoop things up while running. In case he ever needed a shield or sword while running. This time Merlin's picking up a handful of dirt.

Normally Gwaine is much faster than Merlin. But not today when he's wearing heavy armor while Merlin is in his normal clothes.

"Come on Merlin. Don't do this!" Gwaine says and Merlin can hear bets being placed. Well then time to give them a show. He pushes off and tackles Gwaine from behind. 

The armor feels rough against his body and Merlin smiles down at Gwaine before throwing the mud in his face and climbing off. 

The knights from earlier are laughing at their friend's plight but Merlin can feel other people's appraising and angry gaze on him.

Oh well.

Merlin leans down and helps Gwaine up and turns back to Lancelot grinning before returning to Lady Morgana and Gwen.

"Sorry for the interruption," Merlin says easily.

"How did you outrun him?" Arthur asks.

"Gwaine is usually the faster one, but normally he's not wearing armor. I used it too my advantage," Merlin says and he can see Lancelot trying to help wipe the mud off. Good to know the posturing is over. 

Arthur seems to be deep in thought as he walks away.

"So you have any other surprises up your sleeve?" Gwen asks and Merlin lifts his shoulders in a shrug. They know about his magic and about the weapons. There's not much else to tell.

"Nope. That's all my secrets," Merlin says with a shrug. That he can think of at least.

"So...if you had to pick one to mate, would it be Sir Gwaine or Sir Lancelot?" Lady Morgana asks.

"I will never mate. But even if I did, I care about both too much to ever pick between them," Merlin says sitting on the grass.

"Really? You don't find one more attractive than the other?" Gwen asks.

"It's not just a matter of appearance. I know more about either of them than anyone else and they know more about me than I honestly think is safe. Lancelot was my first friend. The first person aside from my mum to know about my magic. While Gwaine was the first to know I was an omega. I've spent more time with Gwaine. I trust both with my life and they trust me. We've been through adventures others would never believe if I told them. I've trusted them both to guard me through my heats and they've trusted me to watch out for them during ruts. There's just so much history between us," Merlin says frowning at the grass.

"That's like what happened with Sir Leon and I. I've knowm him since I was young, since he was young. We know each other better than we know anyone aside from Elyan and because of that we could never be together. We know too much," Gwen says.

"And also the fact that he's far to rule abiding. Arthur's at least willing to examine the validity of the rule," Morgana says.

"And that," Gwen says with a chuckle watching her mate bark orders at the other knights.

"Seems a bit of a knot head if you ask me," Merlin mutters and both women laugh.

"You don't seem to care much about being seen with a Physician's Assistant. Aren't most nobles typically upity about that sort of thing?" Merlin asks.

"Most, not us. Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Elyan are knights yet not of noble birth. Gwen used to be my Lady's Maid. Personally I find most of the other Ladies of Court bothersome and tiring. Your lives are far more interesting," Morgana says.

"That is why I rarely travel or speak to other omegas. Sorry Gwen, they are just too meek. Never willing to stand up for themselves. Just letting an Alpha tell them what to do," Merlin says rolling his eyes.

"Lancelot and Gwaine don't?" Gwen asks.

"They know I would de-knot them," Merlin says making both women giggle.

Meanwhile Arthur notices the three giggling and stiffens. 

"Sir Lancelot, Sir Gwaine," he says.

"Yes Princess?" Gwaine asks at the same time Lancelot says, "yes Sire?"

"I want those three kept apart. I shudder at the thought of what those three together could get up to together. Probably a coup," Arthur says.

"Sire, one of them is your wife and the other is your sister," Leon says.

"And Merlin wouldn't plan a coup. Too much bootlicking afterwards," Gwaine says.

"Be that as it may. I will distract my Sister and wife. You all have the day off to distract Merlin. That should give me enough time to plan something more permanent," Arthur says.

"This sounds like a bad idea. Merlin is astoundingly intuitive. He'll know something is amiss," Gwaine says.

"Simply take him to the faire. Surely he will enjoy that," Arthur says heading to collect his wife and sister.

After all.

How difficult could one omega be?


End file.
